


[先楊]不可逆論

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki





	[先楊]不可逆論

在先寇布眼裡，楊威利是個身上充滿謎題的男人。  
某方面而言，他似乎很容易懂——畢竟那名年輕提督一向不怎麼擅長掩飾自己情緒，所以很輕易能讓人由表情中窺見到他內心的想法。  
可是先寇布卻始終有種感覺，實際上的對方並不像他表現出來的那般淺顯易懂。他所見到的只是對方身上的片面部分，就像一個由無數片鏡面所組成的球體，反射出的僅僅是面對自己的那部分倒影，而球體的中心是怎樣的存在，是空心或是實心，卻是無人知曉。  
這是一種直覺，也可以說是先寇布賴以維生的本能。

「我相信你。」

就像當初他第一次與楊威利見面時，先寇布毫不猶豫選擇相信了對方這句話一樣。  
被那雙黑色眼瞳凝視時，他甚至有種在凝視宇宙的錯覺。寬闊無際，深邃又燦爛……卻始終見不到底。  
在那一刻，他預感到有著這樣一雙眼睛的黑髮青年將會改變他的人生。  
為什麼會相信他？在前往伊謝爾倫要塞的途中，也算是為了打發無聊，先寇布曾多次在討論方案時試探過上司的真心，但對方始終維持著同樣的態度。那名年輕少將從來不會在他面前擺出上司架子，對他有時候過於尖銳的問題也從來沒有被激怒過，就像大海一樣包容一切。  
如果信任是可以實質化的東西，先寇布想大概就是楊威利這個人了吧。  
而這點讓他感到了從未有過的舒適感。  
所以他願意回報這一份信任，用一場堪稱驚險的冒險來拉開對方詭詐的大戲。  
「祝貴官好運。」  
在臨行前，黑髮提督親自目送他們離去，而這是他的祝福語。有那麼一瞬，先寇布從對方眼中看到一絲淡淡的懷念，可是那抹情緒散去的太迅速，快到他無法確定到底是不是他的錯覺。  
他苦笑著覺得或許是自己難得的緊張了。  
這場計取虛空女王的劇目落幕了，是所有人喜愛的喜劇結局。在每個人都為此興奮雀躍的時候，先寇布卻沒能從黑髮提督身上看到同樣的情緒。  
在目送那人離開的背影時，先寇布似乎看出了一股不明顯的寂寞與感傷，那樣的情緒似乎不應該出現在打了一場無傷勝仗的將領身上。  
是為了那些命喪在雷神之錘下的帝國士兵們嗎？還是對那堅持武人之心的蠢貨？  
先寇布對解謎沒有多大興趣，但如果是楊威利這個人，他想，他是有興趣的。

那之後他開始跟著那個人一路往前，看著那人輾轉在各個戰役間，看著對方官階越是爬升越是陷在泥沼中動彈不得。那人將一切都看的很清楚，幾乎到了先寇布懷疑對方擁有預言能力的地步。只是清醒的人永遠是最痛苦的，因為洶湧澎湃的大流並不會讓你有上岸的機會。他、他們所有人都在這個漩渦中，這是一艘已經將要覆滅的船，沒有人能逃脫。  
但在這前提下，楊威利這個人的存在就像一個海錨，只要他人在那裡，就能讓所有人安定下來，即使身處於狂風大浪中也一樣。  
黑髮提督很珍惜他身邊的所有人，他那名毒舌卻在事務能力上首屈一指的學長、擁有革命家氣質的學弟、他如子如徒般寵愛著的被監護人、那位美麗幹練的副官、還有幕僚及許多人組成了一個大家庭一般的環境。很榮幸的，先寇布發現自己不知不覺中也身在其中，而且他並不想離開。  
即使從來不曾付諸言語，但那個人對他們的感情是如此明顯，就算想忽視都難。他們享受著黑髮提督對他們的庇護與愛，也希望還以同等甚至超過份量的感情。  
但他們始終與那位提督隔了一層距離，先寇布不清楚其他人有沒有跟他同樣的感覺，但他經常從對方身上窺見到名為孤獨的疏離感。  
那人雖然身在他們之中，卻又像單獨處於一個獨立的次元中，他與他們，有著一條誰也跨不過去的橫溝。  
然後，他們之間有了肉體關係。  
要說是誰起的頭，很意外的是對方主動，就在先寇布意圖告白的前一天。  
在察覺自己栽在黑髮提督身上時，先寇布其實並不感到意外，因為他早就清楚自己投在對方身上的關注實在是太多了。而先寇布向來是主動出擊的人，可是就在他躍躍欲試想著要用怎樣的手段拿下對方——這可是比當初攻略伊謝爾倫還要來的艱難的作戰，卻被搶先了一步。  
還是該說『又』被搶先了一步。  
有時候先寇布會覺得對方是不是在他心中裝了個探測器，或是能直接接受到自己的腦電波，所以總是能那麼恰好地將他卡在門外。  
那個人沒有接受先寇布的愛情，卻接受了肉體關係的存在。雖然這跟先寇布預期的不一樣，也偏離了對方在先寇布心中的一貫印象，但他還是接受了。  
「不要愛我。」  
因為那個人用著下一秒就像要哭出來的表情在說這句話，所以先寇布只能選擇投降。  
他們兩人單獨在一起的時間多了，在床上時，那名黑髮青年有時總會帶給先寇布不一樣的驚喜。  
對方表現的羞澀卻又放蕩，既像青澀的處女又像熟練的娼婦。他們的身體就像天生合拍一樣，讓人忍不住想沉溺下去。  
雖然大多數那個人的要求他都會想辦法完成，卻只有這個要求，先寇布打從一開始就沒有想遵從的意思。  
已經失去的心，哪是那麼容易能收回來的——不過關於這點先寇布就沒打算告訴對方了，就當是自己的體貼吧。  
他們被迫從宇宙回到海尼森，只是土地的芳香並沒有帶給他們歸屬感，然後便再次被逼上了宇宙。  
黑髮提督身上那份的孤獨更加明顯了，讓先寇布好幾次都趁其他人不注意時將對方擁在懷中，似乎這樣便能溫暖對方。  
與帝國及原本的祖國為敵，一點一點消磨著那人的肉體與靈魂。但他們還是勝利了一場又一場，如同那人的稱號，奇蹟。  
終於他們得到了機會，應該說那人付出了大量鮮血與生命才終於換來的希望。  
在送那個人登上瑞達Ⅱ號時，黑髮提督凝視先寇布幾秒，笑著說出了奇妙的話。  
「抱歉。」  
「閣下做了什麼需要對我道歉的事嗎？如果是為了偷喝白蘭地的事，您該道歉的對象應該不是我。」因為要塞防禦指揮官身份不得不留下來的先寇布，在這一刻突然感到一陣莫名的心慌。雖然青年臉上露出了難得的笑容，整個人也顯得十分輕鬆，但總有什麼地方不對勁。只是那個人沒有再多說什麼，轉身登上了那艘比休伯利安來得輕巧的艦艇。  
先寇布有衝動想讓對方不要離開，但他最終還是沒能開口。

然後在見到臉色蒼白，緊閉著眼的青年……現在已經是遺體時，先寇布一瞬間就明白了對方那最後一句道歉是代表了什麼。  
那之後尤里安他們在整理青年的遺物時，在終端中發現了好幾個關於假定楊威利這人不在後，該如何應對接下去情勢的方案——就像那人早就預知到了自己的死亡。而先寇布則在自己的床下撿到了並不屬於自己的筆記本。  
大部分的頁面都是空白的，只有少數幾面上零零落落寫上了幾個名詞及一些似乎是想到隨手寫上去的短句。

歷史不可逆  
命運會對變化做出修正  
因果  
命定悖論  
時間悖論  
蝴蝶效應

先寇布坐在床上，拿著那本筆記本看了很久。窗外的光明從明亮褪色成灰暗的顏色，而他仍坐在原處。  
他想起這個筆記本是什麼時候落下的，似乎就是黑髮提督趴在他床上寫東西，他那時還打趣地問寫這些比跟他上床還來得有趣嗎。  
「中將你相信歷史是能改變的嗎？」才剛溫存過，青年的臉頰上還染著紅暈，眼睛裡卻已經沒有情慾存在。  
「如果是不合我意的歷史，能改變自然比較好吧。比如在某個時候我會很樂意親手敲昏那個傳訊兵。」先寇布湊過去吻著青年的臉，那本筆記本就這麼掉到了地下，然後被遺忘了。  
很多記憶裡原先只是一點點的線索這時連成了完整的線，在腦中拼湊出難以想像的答案。  
從什麼時候開始，提督，您是從什麼時候開始就知道自己的死期的？又是抱著怎樣的心情去面對？  
為什麼最後……不讓我陪著您？  
先寇布用雙手覆蓋住自己的臉，無聲的嗚咽起來。


End file.
